fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 16
Awkward meeting... Tamiko's feelings changed?! (厄介な会議...民子の気持ちは変わっ?！Yakkaina kaigi... Tamiko no kimochi wa kawa~tsu? !) is the 16th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Nisshoku is scolded in Paradox Corps's ship by Lord Claw, who points out the feelings inside her are a sickness, and when she points out she doesn't feel sick, he lift her up and threatens to choke her through her necklace. He gives her an ultimatum: to either defeat the Precure or to perish for her incompetence. Chinmoku lifts his hand up, and despite Kamen's worrying, takes her turn to face the Precure, to which she stand up and adds they'll go together. Chinmoku blushes a bit, but hides it quickly. At school, Daisuke and Kosuke look over to Yukio being admired by his knowledge in his class, and the youngest Kita points how he's happy that he's not that shy anymore. Maeko and Okimi pass by to show him the new plushies they bought of the new Star Twinkle Precure series. Kosuke then asks about Tamiko, and Maeko admits she couldn't reach her to go with them. Kosuke points out he's suspicuious about her since she's been involved in many Crashju attacks, which upsets Maeko. Okimi then points out she never really met Tamiko, and this gives Maeko the idea of a girls' night out. Daisuke points out this sounds really fun and that the boys are intending to see Eiji on Oshin Moto's house, and hopes that the Crashjus don't come bother them. After receiving the invitation, Nisshoku's visibly nervous, fearing what Lord Claw will do if he finds out. However, Chinmoku points this could be an opportunity of getting closer to the enemy, throuugh a truthworthy ally. Seeing the logic, Nisshoku enters her disguise and ask her ally to wait for a signal to conjure a Crashju. In her own thoughts, she swears reminding Maeko who's her real friend. In Eiji's house, Oshin Moto is happy to finally meet Eiji's friends, and even happier to show some of his trophies and pictures from his stuntman days. Toshiro sees his father on one of his pictures, and he points out Genkei used to help him and his partner Souta on their stunts, until the accident day: Souta fell from his motorcycle during a ring of fire tresspassing. He survived, but his leg was severely burned. Oshin admits he felt guilty over that situation, but Genkei felt even more, because he pressured him to keep training till exhaustion. Toshiro feels sad over that, and thinks if it's possible he's going through the same thing. Oshin tells Daisuke he never heard from Souta again, and he feels bad for him. At a patisserie, Maeko, Tamiko and Okimi ask for crepes and Tamiko pays for them, remembering when they met. Oblivious to her obvious jealousy, Maeko agrees and offers one to Okimi. However, she's distracted by some noisy fellows nearby. She verbally points out they're bothering not only them, but the other customers, only to be intimidated by them. Tamiko however grabs his arm and squeezes it hard, her icy stare leaving him scared and her request to go away putting him to run. His other friends just step out ashamed, and the waitress admits they've done this for a long while, and offers them some special cookies with star decoration as a thank you gift. As they leave with the cookies to Maeko's home, Tamiko makes a quick call to Chinmoku pinting out she provided the perfect victim, before rejoining the girls. Back to the boys, Daisuke and Toshiro talk about their worries and while Daisuke wants to find Souta and see if him and Oshin can reconciliate, Toshiro is bothered with the idea that his dad is pressuring him the same way he did to him. Eiji then enters the room, and looks from the window. As the boys join him, they see far away a Crashju on town. As Oshin enters the room and offers Eiji the helmet, clarifying he knew about him being Mr. X, but he refuses the helmet, pointing out he goes by a new name, but thanking him anyway. After transformed, the boys cut their way to town by jumping from building to building, while Cure X take the motorcycle. Maeko films everything she can, despite Okimi pointing out they should find a safe place to stay. Tamiko criticize her being such a coward, and this leads Okimi to point out how obviously jealous she is of Maeko, and that she didn't wanted to do it. Maeko stops filming after hearing that, and asks why she didn't told her what was she feeling. Put against the wall, Tamiko admits she doesn't know why she's feeling that way and why she didn't just left Maeko and her "new friend" alone, accepting the idea of not having friends anywhere. Chinmoku however hears that comment, and leaves, obviously heartbroken. Maeko points out that having friends isn't some kind of competition, and that she doesn't see why they can't all be friends, reciting the second oath of Pretty Cure. Daisuke is launched on their hideout, cutting their dialogue short. He asks them to step back and while doing that, Okimi trips and lets go of the cookie bag. As the Crashju extends its hand to her, Tamiko pushes Okimi away and Maeko is horrified to see her crushed. She survives, but pretends to be unconscious, while Cure Crash lifts the hand up and Zap climbs the arm, kicking the Crashju's face. Power helps Tamiko up and Maeko and Okimi point out the Crashju's other arm arriving to catch him to which he defends them with his bandages. As the Cures reunite with Power trapping his arm down, they conjure Themis Bow and use Themis Justice Shield. As the patisserie guy recovers his senses, Okimi, in his cat form, leaves the cookie bag to him. Meanwhile, from far away, Tamiko returns to Nisshoku form and fears for the worst as she returns to the ship. Maeko finds a note from her teeling she needs some time to think about what happened. She worries about her, while Kosuke wonders if he was wrong about suspecting her. Back on the ship, Chinmoku is seen leaving Lord Claw's room, and doesn't answer to Nisshoku. As she enters, Lord Claw doesn't punish her, instead offering something that might get rid of her "sickness", to which she agrees with, tired of those feelings. Precure references * Maeko and Okimi own Fuwa and Prunce plushies (Star Twinkle Precure) * Maeko recites the second Oath of Pretty Cure: Love is something you share with others. (Doki Doki Precure) Category:Mighty Precure!